Nessie
"WHAT CHILD DIS BE ON ME FREAKIN LOCH!?!" ~Nessie Nessie is the enigmatic sea monster who controls all the powers of the sea in One Line at a Time. ''He/she is an androgynous leviathan who wishes nothing more than to share his/her powers of the sea with a boy. It's motives for doing so are currently unknown, but it would seem that Nessie is searching for someone of skill, due to the Test of the Talismans. His/her alternate-universe counterpart is Bess. Personality Nessie is one of the most mysterious characters in the story, only appearing at the beginning, in mention, and in the occaisional vision. Nessie seems to be a friendly sea beast, but does not tolerate foul language as shown with his/her first encounter with Jason. Plot Chapter I: Jason, A Man of Utmost Swag Nessie the Monster is taking a swim near the coastal home of Jason when she/or he catches sight of the youth, who is debating approaching the beast. Taking pity on the young man who's so obviously hydrophobic, Nessie approaches, singing it's song. In it's song, he/she tells Jason that if he brings him/her the six talismans, he will be granted the powers of the sea. Jason demands to know where he can find the first talisman. Nessie doesn't remember at first (accidentally mentioning the Palace of Shadows instead of the Great Forest Temple), but sends him on his way. Chapter III: The Forest Temple... Oooh Nessie only appears in mention in this chapter when Jason proclaims that he's on a quest issued by Nessie, and Beth replies that Nessie has been dead since The Great Fire of Canada in 98. It is not known yet what Beth meant by this. Wether or not Nessie ''actually died in the fire or if Beth is just uniformed is never mentioned. Chapter IV: The Attic Nessie uses the Gem of Amazing Power to contact Jason while ascends the staircase in the Great Forest Temple. He tells Jason that he's approaching the first talisman, but that it will be difficult to find since the attic is filled with so many magic items. After the warning, the vision ends and Nessie goes with it. Chapter VII: Awakening Nessie appears for a short time as Jason contacts her to ascertain the location of the Palace of Shadows. She attempts to warn the heroes about some danger, but is interupted because of the call's fee. Relationships *Jason Mephisto: Nessie seems to want to share his sea-powers with Jason, but to test him sends him on the quest to collect the six talismans. Nessie is very encouraging of Jason, giving him support and advice along the way via the Gem of Amazing Power. *Beth: Though Nessie never refers to Beth by name, he/her mentions Beth briefly in his warning to Jason. Beth seems to know who Nessie is, but their relationship is currently unknown. Trivia *Nessie is (surprisingly) based off of the Loch Ness Monster. *Nessie is the only character in the story to have official artwork. Category:Characters